The Hope of Olympus
by ShadesofWrong
Summary: Gaea has started whispering things into Zeus's ear, causing him to become unstable and dangerous. The other gods develop a plan to ensure Gaea's downfall, albeit a risky one involving a boy named Percy Jackson. It's up to him to lead the prophecy of seven and stop Gaea from rising, along with the aid of his friends and Olympians. Different spin on the Prophecy of Seven.


For the first time in eons the Olympic counsel had come to a unanimous agreement: Zeus was getting out of control. The God King had been acting out even more so than usual against his fellow immortals, threatening to strip away their powers as punishment for harmless actions. At first they had believed it to just be one of his anger streaks; they tended to happen every century or so and passed within a few months. That didn't seem to be the case this time.

A year had passed and Zeus' agitation only increased and his actions became catastrophically violent. Thunderstorms rampaged the mortal world incessantly, minor gods were threatened unjustly, and multiple deaths resulted from the chaos it created. After he had tried to punish Aphrodite with "the curse of mortality" for simply looking away from him during a speech at a routine counsel meeting, the gods decided it was time to act.

Hermes had distracted Zeus by slipping false information to his father that a temple to him in Greece was being desecrated. At once, Zeus flashed over to his homeland and the other gods knew they had limited time before their king returned angrier than before.

Hera had silently been appointed the leader of their meeting, everyone's gaze focused on her as the last of the gods trickled into the throne room. "Welcome family," she had begun "it is regrettable that we have all gathered here on such sorrowful circumstances." Hera watched as her fellow Olympians nodded in agreement and as the abundance of minor gods looked on waiting for her to continue. "As you all know, Lord Zeus; my husband, has become dangerous. I am aware of what the consequences were the last time I organised a coup against him, but this time I am prepared to take whatever punishment he can come up with if it means putting an end to this madness."

"The Prophecy of Seven has made Lord Zeus unhinged, and I believe it is because Gaea is whispering directly into his ear. Bringing him to the brink of insanity and causing him to find threats in empty places." Everyone shifted uneasily at the mention of the primordial goddess. "If Gaea indeed has a sort of spell placed over him, I fear she has become semi-conscious. With his help, there is no doubt she will become fully awakened. I have looked to The Fates, and against their better judgment at the mention of Thoon; they divulged to me a little about what is to come. Gaea will awaken, The Giants will be risen once again, and we will be plummeted into war."

Athena clasped her hands together and rested her chin against them. "What are you proposing we do, my Lady? Surely Lord Zeus will come to his senses and see what the Earth Mother is up to?"

Hera shook her head sadly. "In time yes, but he will realise too late. My husband's mind is clouded and he is being manipulated, and will continue to be so until Gaea sets her plan in motion. The Fates under normal circumstances aren't allowed to interfere with what is to come, but in dealing with such a powerful and ancient force they have had no choice. It is with a heavy heart and great discontent that I inform you of the only way we can truly put a stop to Gaea. Permanently." Hera had felt the same stirring of anger and unease she had experienced as when she first heard the plan herself.

Ares banged his javelin on the stone floor causing thunderous vibrations to shake the throne room. "What is it, mother? I'm always up for a war, but last time we faced Gaea and her little Earthborn we nearly cuffed it."

Hera gave her son an uneasy smile and looked over to her brother, Poseidon. "She will rise, that much is clear. The timeframe is a little hazy and I'm afraid The Fates refused to disclose the means of her resurrection. However," she paused to look at every deity in the room with fierce determination on her face "I have set several plans in motion in which I am certain will lead to her destruction. We are all aware that no immortal can truly be destroyed without the aid of a...demigod." She spat the last word out bitterly.

Artemis shook her head in disbelief. "Forgive me Hera, but there is no demigod who could have the power to stand against the Earth Mother. Never has an ancient one been defeated except for-"

"Once," Athena interrupted. "But that was by different means and different laws governed the world then. I understand what Hera is getting at and it is not impossible of which she speaks, only incredibly dangerous and foolish."

Hades ceased to have his trademark look of bored indifference and leaned forward to make himself known. "Well, I for one am completely oblivious to what is going on as I'm sure the majority of us are. Tell us, sister" he looked pointedly at Hera "the last time you had plotted against Zeus you kept a small group. Now, you have not only invited your two forgotten siblings" he tossed a look at Hestia "but you've invited every god who would've answered your call. Why? What is it you're aiming to do, and why is it that The Fates would break their oath for this?" Everyone in the room seemed to be in a silent agreement with the Lord of the Underworld for no one challenged his words.

Hera ran her hand across the polished white table in front of her. "The prophecy dictates that seven demigods are to be Gaea's destruction. We know it is impossible for demigods alone to defeat an immortal, just as it is impossible for even all the immortals to defeat one of our own without a hero's aid. Law requires us to work together. Apollo and I have seen far enough into the future to know the seven who the prophecy speak of; even now a few roam the Earth. A boy by the name of Perseus seems to be the most important." She locked eyes with Poseidon who was twitching uncomfortably. "The Fates made it known that if the boy does not survive to complete the quest, there is no hope."

"What are you proposing we do?" Apollo asked. He didn't like the idea of his future resting on the chance a brat may or may not make it long enough to slay the Earth mother.

Hera made a gesture to herself that demanded complete attention. "As much as it pains me, we must bless and interfere with this boy." She was not at all surprised when what seemed like a hundred voices sprang up at once in protest. Under general rule, no demigod received an immortal's blessing unless earned by heroic deeds or granted through parentage. That itself was enough to cause a stir, but interference with a hero's future was forbidden. "I do not ask you to give your full blessing, nor do I ask you to be happy with the idea."

Hera stood up and paced the throne room, making her voice sound powerful and clear. "My family, Perseus is the hope of Olympus. The hope for our survival. If he does not succeed in leading the seven, then we are doomed. The boy must be strong, he must be gifted, and he must have our support. I'm not expecting you to put aside your hatred for the Olympians," she gave a look to a majority of the minor gods "I'm not expecting you to care for him. I'm asking you to help him because it will help us all. Perseus Jackson is the only hope we have, and I intend to assist him in whatever ways the Laws will allow. Confront The Fates if you do not believe what I say to be true. Gaea will rise. We need to prepare now."

Murmurs broke through the room again as Hera walked through the stone exitroom. How could they be expected to grant a demigod part of their power? Could a halfling even handle more than a few gifts at a time? Would he not be dangerous? Questions buzzed the minds of the immortals until Queen Hera returned to the room the size of a mortal woman carrying something swaddled in her arms. Poseidon had to restrain himself from reaching out for his newborn son. His sister had informed him the night before of her intentions, but that did not make him feel any better about his son having the weight of the world on his barely born shoulders.

"Anyone who wishes to bless the future hero may arise, those who do not are given a full pardon. Just know that any blessing he receives is another stone set in reassuring that we have a future." Hera touched the baby's head with her thumb and almost smiled as he fell asleep almost instantly with a hand locked in his own black hair. "You have my full blessing, Perseus Jackson. I will aid you when I can, but that doesn't mean I like you or your kind." At her words, a small peacock symbol glowed bright white on his right hand. The blessing didn't seem to affect the sleeping Perseus and he merely turned slightly in his swaddle as the mark faded to invisibility; only an immortal would be able to see it from now on.

Hera stood aside and was relieved to see that everyone in the throneroom had stood waiting to offer their own blessing. She watched as all the remaining Olympians reluctantly joined her side; their own symbols branding themselves into the skin of Olympus' hope. Hera knew that her husband would return anytime soon and hoped that she would have Perseus out of here safely before then. Truthfully, she hadn't expected so many gods to bless the hero with their gifts. Hypnos, Janus, Khione, Aeolus, Asclepius, Phobos and Thanatos were just a few among those she hadn't expected to show. At last, all the deities had departed with promise from Hera that she would inform them of any news on their "little secret from Zeus."

The Queen of Olympus took one last look at the sleeping form of Perseus. There was not a centimeter of his skin that wasn't covered in a symbol from one of her brethren. She knew, they all knew, that there was incredible danger in entrusting so much power and strength in one child; one demigod. It didn't seem right to call him that anymore. A demigod was only supposed to be half immortal, and yet Hera knew with proper training Perseus could easily rival even the oldest of gods. The sacrifice they all had to make in order to assure a future for Olympus, she had assured everyone. If they wanted the boy to defeat Gaea he would need the full might of the gods behind him, and that's what he had received.

Hera couldn't help but feel sympathy for the child. He was going to have a difficult life ahead of him, all that power and pressure could drive any mortal mad. The gods would contain their blessings the best they could, watching him from afar to make sure he didn't abuse them growing up. It was a silent hope among them that once he got to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter that he would be accepted among his kin. All their children would hopefully help Perseus learn to harness each of his godly abilities. If Law didn't require him to go to one of the Camps, she herself would've trained him; albeit begrudgingly.

Hera's musings were interrupted as she watched Poseidon take Perseus off the stone table in order to return him to his mother. The two exchanged grim smiles. She hoped they had made the right decision.


End file.
